Edd n Those Other Two Guys
Edd n Those Other Two Guys: Behind the Screens is a satire comic created by Anastasia Stephan in March 2012. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot The comic portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy-characters as actors, and shows how they all suffer under Edd's tyranny. As Edd's increased popularity has caused Antonucci to doubtlessly pick his side, the cast is forced to put up with his awkward episode suggestions and inappropriate behaviour. The comics usually refer to changes actually made in Ed, Edd n Eddy, or explain in a typical satire manner why some things are the way they are. Characters Ed ".]]''Real name: '''Matt' Of all characters, Matt is the most frustrated with his current role in the series. He often begs Antonucci to give him a bigger part or a better script, to which Antonucci apparently agrees, until Samuel/Edd convinces him otherwise. He has a relationship with Erin/Nazz and wishes to marry her, but claims he first needs to get a bigger, more secure part in the series for that to happen. '''Appearance' Matt looks much like his character, "Ed", but has two eyebrows, wears a white, ironed blouse, blue trousers and a belt. He usually has a serious expression on his face. ----- Edd Real name: '''Samuel' ".]] Samuel is cocky, rude, obnoxious, unwashed, unshaved and oversexed. He is well aware that Antonucci believes the show rests on his shoulders, and takes full advantage of it. He especially likes to change his scripts, but no matter how inappropriate his suggestions are, they always get approved and added into the final script one way or another. Samuel thinks Tony/Eddy is still too popular in the show, and often adds more sexual tension between their characters when he changes Antonucci's scripts, trying to chase Tony/Eddy away or to get him fired for declining the part. This suggests that all the "sexual hints" in the series are Samuel's writing. Appearance Samuel has long, blonde hair, but since he greases it up every morning and usually wears his red cap, not much is seen of that. He wears a large yellow shirt and black pants. As Samuel has hair on every place imaginable, he has to shave for his character, "Edd". ----- Eddy ".]]''Real name: '''Tony' Tony has the ill luck that Samuel/Edd prefers making his life miserable more than anyone else's. He has been the continuous victim of the many dubious scenes written by him. Even though Tony knows the reason for Samuel/Edd's behaviour towards him, Antonucci does not believe him. Tony isn't happy with his position in the show, and wished for him to become the "sex idol" instead of Samuel/Edd. The only reason he hasn't quit his job yet is because he hopes things will turn around eventually. Tony wants the attention of girls, but claimed to have bad experiences with them. His only goal in life seems to get himself a girlfriend. So far he's always been turned down by the girls he liked. He is in love with Jaud/Lee Kanker. '''Appearance' Tony has long, messy brown hair, wears large glasses, an orange shirt over a white shirt, and striped trousers. ---- Danny Antonucci .]] Ever since his creation, Edd, became the most popular character in his show, he couldn't ignore the cries of his fans and swore to keep him at the top. Even if it's at the expense of his other employees. Since Samuel/Edd nearly disagrees with all his ideas, whether they're actually good or not, there isn't much of Antonucci's work that stays untouched. It's not sure if Antonucci honestly likes Samuel/Edd or is afraid of him, as they are capable of having actual conversations together. '''Appearance' Antonucci looks like the earlier designed cartoon version of himself, but slightly altered. He wears a black shirt, green pants, has both arms tattooed, and sometimes wears a black cap. ---- Kevin Real name: '''Kathleen' ".]] She is in love with Samuel/Edd, and the only person who dares to envy him, implying that she's blind for his evil ways. Because she sees Samuel/Edd as the star of the show, she wishes for his approval, and often compliments him or tries to make him give her a compliment. She is an optimistic girl. While Samuel/Edd is a real womanizer, he says Kathleen disgusts him, making her the only girl Samuel/Edd wants nothing to do with. This is most likely because he thinks she is a boy. When Kathleen first came to audition, she was auditioning for the role of "Edd", but lost it to Samuel. Appearance Kathleen has short brown/red hair with a pink ribbon, wears a white shirt hanging on her shoulders, and a red skirt. Even though she's optimistic, she usually looks unsure or upset. ---- Rolf Real name: '''Peter' ".]] Peter has a very healthy and objective look on things and therefore loves to debate. But since the others are hardly interested in having heavy discussions during their breaks, he's usually stuck in a one-sided conversation with Barr/Marie Kanker. While she's considered to be one of the least enjoyable co-workers, Peter seems curious enough to let her finish her rants. He mainly participates in these tiresome conversations to convince her that things aren't all that bad in life, as she strongly believes the opposite. Because Peter is so occupied with Barr/Marie Kanker, Samuel/Edd is his least concern. Neither does he mind his role as "Rolf", since he is who he auditioned for, and the character stayed untouched throughout the years. Unlike his character, Peter isn't foreign and has a low voice. Appearance Peter has two lip piercings, one in his right ear, wears a black jacket and blue trousers. His hair is blue and covers his right eye. Peter has a dark and ominous appearance. ---- Nazz ".]]''Real name: '''Tabitha' Tabitha is Erin/May's older sister and Matt/Ed's girlfriend. When she and her sister both auditioned for the role of "Nazz", Tabitha got chosen right away, while her sister got casted for "May Kanker". But only on Tabitha's demand. While Tabitha and Erin/May are similar, both in personality and capabilities, Erin/May was told she wasn't good enough for the part. Tabitha is much like Nazz; and was also the popular girl in school. She's used to getting what she wants, and unlike her sister, good luck always seems to hit her. '''Appearance' Tabitha looks alot like her character, "Nazz". She wears a simple white dress, identical to her sister's. ".]] ---- Sarah ''Real name: '''Janyse' Janyse is Tony/Eddy's sister. As she is very young, her mother always stays by her side to comfort her whenever she's feeling nervous or gets hurt on set. She doesn't trust most of the other actors, and her brother and Keenan/Jimmy are the only ones she dares to approach and sees as a friend. This makes her the hardest to work with. '''Appearance' Janyse has short brown, messy hair, wears braces, a green shirt with a heart on it, and pink shorts. ----- Jimmy ".]]''Real name: '''Keenan' Keenan is an experienced child actor. His parents pushed him into the business, even though he says he'd rather go outside and play soccer. Together with Jaud/Lee Kanker, he is the only actor with experience. Keenan looks and acts like a very average boy, unlike the character he portrays. Janyse/Sarah often hangs out with him off set, which he doesn't particularly like, as he thinks she's too clingy. '''Appearance' Keenan has white-blonde spiky hair, wears a red shirt and blue pants. ---- Jonny ".]]''Real name: '''David Paul' Just like Peter/Rolf, David Paul acts nothing like he looks. He is the most intelligent member of the cast, with an IQ of 200. David Paul has followed many different studies and trainings in his short life, but surprisingly enough, acting isn't one of them. When his acting career was offered to him, he had to accept, since he was having trouble with finding a job. He never wants to speak his mind about Samuel/Edd, so it's unknown what he thinks about the whole situation. His given solution to the problem was to stop giving him the attention he expects, but the others are always too bothered by Samuel/Edd to follow that advice. The crew usually wants to call him "D.P." or "David" for short, but David Paul always insists they call him by his full name. His friends are not an exception. '''Appearance' David Paul wears a green hat, has bleached, half-long hair, wears a black sleeveless shirt and purple trousers. He apparently has an enormous tattoo on his back, but nobody knows what it's supposed to be. ----- Lee Kanker ".]]''Real name: '''Jaud' Jaud is considered the most beautiful and talented actress by everyone, even though she plays the role of the butch "Lee Kanker". She is the only girl on set who Samuel/Edd tries to pull a serious move on, though that could be just to irritate Tony/Eddy, who has a crush on her. As she finds her work more important than anything else, she isn't into socializing. Not much else is known about her. '''Appearance' Jaud has a large amount of red hair in a ponytail, big hoop earrings, and wears a small yellow top and green shorts. She doesn't have freckles, unlike her character. ---- Marie Kanker ".]]''Real name: '''Barr' Barr is extremely religious and a born pessimist. Next to Samuel/Edd, the others find her the least appealing to talk to. Even so, she and Peter/Rolf always hang out together. Barr's thoughts are usually all over the place, and she's more into sharing her "knowledge" than having an actual conversation. This means that most of what she says is completely irrelevant to the current subject or the situation. As Barr is very different from her character, "Marie Kanker", this makes her one of the most talented actors in the cast. Why she auditioned is unknown. Peter/Rolf suspects that acting is the only thing she enjoys in life, even though she never talks about her interests. '''Appearance' Barr has blue, half-long hair, wears a green turtleneck sweater with a cross necklace, and a long black skirt. She always has a bored expression on her face. She doesn't have freckles, unlike her character. ----- May Kanker ".]]''Real name: '''Erin' Erin is Tabitha/Nazz's sister. She is very jealous of her sister, as she isn't too happy with her own role as the "unattractive May Kanker". Nevertheless, they are each other's best friend. When Erin and her sister came to audition, they were both going for the role of "Nazz", but Erin got rejected. She strongly believes her sister was chosen because of her looks. While they are like two hands on one belly, Erin isn't quite as loved by her surroundings like Tabatha/Nazz is. She used to be the least popular girl at school and is prone to bad luck. Samuel/Edd likes to talk to her the most, to her dismay. He's the most friendly towards her, but nobody wondered why that is. '''Appearance' Erin looks alot like her character, "May". She wears a simple white dress, identical to her sister's, and doesn't have freckles or buckteeth, unlike her character. ---- ".]] Eddy's brother ''Real name: '''Terry' Click here for information about Terry. '''Appearance' Terry has brown hair, glasses, jeans, and a blue vest over a white shirt. He wears a different hat every day. Quotes Antonucci: "Good morning, all. I'm done writing the script for the Valentine Special, it's about Ed and May falling in lo.." Samuel/Edd: "Stop this f(...), Danny." Samuel/Edd: "No one wants to see any character developement for this s(...)face. They want to see me. Me and Erin in a sex scene. I drew a picture for reference." '-' Erin/May: (..putting in fake buckteeth) "Hrm, I look and sound so dumb with this thing." Samuel/Edd: "That's the point, baby girl. If there's another stupid, ugly character in the cast, then that makes me even more beautiful and perfect." '-' Barr/Marie: "What is the point of living and why do we exist? To serve. We have to serve our Father. To serve yourself is a sin. We've been taught to always serve another, but at what point in your life do you decide not to let your happiness depend on the efforts of others? When you become a sinner and stop trusting your fellow man. Trust has died." Peter/Rolf: "Relax, emo." Trivia *All the "real" names are based on the original voice actor's name or last name of that particular character. *Samuel/Edd is the only character who calls Danny Antonucci "Danny", as the rest calls him by his last name. *Samuel/Edd doesn't know Tony/Eddy's name, and usually just calls him "kid". *It's not sure what the characters' ages are; as Matt/Ed is talking about marriage, while Tony/Eddy is supposed to be a teenager. *Everytime Samuel/Edd interrupts Antonucci, he says "Stop this f(...), Danny". *Keenan/Jimmy was first designed to be a girl, more specifically, Lauren Lopez. *Janyse/Sarah was first designed to be a lesbian and unrelated to Tony/Eddy. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Characters